Beautiful Secrets
by BokuNoLies
Summary: .:02. The floor is very convenient when it’s spacious. /HikaKao/ Collection of Short Drabbles. Chapter 2 UP!
1. 01 Shower

Title: Beautiful Secrets

Summary: Collection of Short Drabbles. .:01. Spending time inside the shower is fun, especially when you're with someone you love. /HikaKao/

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran Kokou Host Club. XD

…

Situation 01: Shower

…

Kaoru was taking his bath, on the tub. It was filled with scented rose petals that were sticking in his skin. The elongated neck was gently tilted to the right, as small driblets of water ran down his neck of tainted red and purple.

He breathed out a sigh of tranquility.

The steam from the hot water kept his skin flushed and moist. He relaxed for awhile. The tired muscles are slowly breaking away from tension, while his fluttering eyelids slowly closed, in attempt to get some rest…

But—

…sly and slender arms suddenly enveloped his neck.

Malicious fingers gently played with his shoulders, while trail of hot kisses pried his jaw line.

The motion kept on changing, while perverted hands roamed with expertise. Venomous lips started nipping on the skin, while trails of their previous game were still eminent from the abused skin.

Kaoru moaned; his butterscotch eyes half lidded. While, pale cheeks were flamboyant with different shades of red.

He moved invitingly, tempting the intruder to invade more of his privacy.

Shivering fingers slowly touched the rim of the tub, trying to hold back the sensual pleasure that was tempting to come out…

"…H-Hikaru"

The words left out his lips like a breeze.

Small droplets of water met his hot face, while it streamed so deviously in his wounded skin.

Kaoru looked at the similar pools of cat eyes and smiled nervously, while his older brother only smirked, and stared.

He was very anxious of his brother's next move. He tried to sustain the nervousness that was building in.

And yet, it lay loose when… uncontrollable hands started to pry itself away from the shower knob.

The detailed movement unconsciously made the fragile twin squeak, and the dominant one only laughed in astonishment.

Then—

It was an awkward silence again.

The only thing heard is the boisterous noise that the splash of water kept on making.

The room was now immune to any kind of noise, and that's how he planned it to be…

Hikaru slid himself inside the tub, pinning his brother securely – to avoid any unnecessary movements that will cause interruption to his so called fun.

He was yes angry, but yet again, nothing could stop himself from enjoying his morning with his beloved brother, right?

"A shower without me is unfair, Kaoru. You know my mornings aren't complete without my favorite treat,"

Hikaru coed; his eyes mischievous, while he unconsciously licked his lips and stared at his brother, who in return just looked at him with a small pout as a taint of pink adorned his face.

-End-

Well, what do you think? Am I befitting to write another chapter? Do comment and criticize, and if I got two or more reviews that has a clarifying statement that the story is okay, then I'll continue. I edited this, thanks to Literate for her criticism. D


	2. 02 Floor

Title: Beautiful Secrets

Summary: 02. The floor is very convenient when it's spacious. /HikaKao/

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran Kokou Host Club.

…

Situation 02: Floor

…

Kaoru was kicked from his side of the bed, again. He was melodramatic about this issue. He once thought that it was only a plain and unwanted accident but—it somehow became a routine, and he couldn't get a decent sleep because of it.

Kaoru tried to relax his sore limbs, trying to ease the aching muscles and bruised skin. He was planning to strangle his brother but—

Pools of amber stared at him lustfully…

Hikaru was having a very exotic dream about his brother…on the floor. Malevolent thoughts ran through his mind, making his stare intensify and his fingers roamed a bit farther down.

Where brothers shouldn't touch…

Where brothers shouldn't even be thinking of—

_Hungrily!_

So many various things he could do, so wide of a space. How many positions could he get his little brother into? With the space given, and the spasm of being on top is a great advantage.

Especially when there is a spacious room and a very sexy uke that seems to play innocent all the time.

Hikaru crawled towards his brother; his thought on the given space and his latter's vulnerability.

The younger in return of his sly movements, whimpered and backed away from him cautiously. The contradicting movements only made his urges rise, and his desire to consume his brother that very moment isn't helping one bit.

"…Hikaru, I'm not food."

Hikaru smirked, while he strangled Kaoru and pinned him to the floor, securely. He gave a very devious grin as he lowered his head on his brother's flushed ears.

Blowing on it, before whispering seductively…

"Kaoru, I'm hungry…"

-End-

Here as Kryz-Chan promised, the second drabble. Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad somebody liked it. Again, I will ask for your comments and criticism to be able to continue on with this collection. Play with your imagination. It's fun. I love words ending in ly's! XD –Edited-


End file.
